A Tragedy
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Parts of this were inspired by a real event. Hermione's world is carshing around her after a fatal accident resulting in the death of two loved ones. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH & SUICIDE! It explains it better in my Author's Notes in the story.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I never will…unfortunately.**

**A/N: This is a tragic story, so you have been warned. My dad is a wrecker driver and on Saturday my mom told me why they had gotten home so late (8:00 that morning). There was an accident where a drunken woman hit a man with his 4-year-old daughter in the backseat. The man and his daughter were killed, while the drunken woman was taken by life flight to the hospital. The worst part was the man's phone was ringing non-stop because his wife was trying to call him. When my mom told me, I was inspired to write a story influenced by the tragic accident. **

'**Draco Malfoy and Isabella Malfoy Tragically Killed In a Car Accident'**

Hermione read the title of the paper repeatedly until it finally sunk in. Her husband and baby girl had been killed. She cried as her world came crashing down around her. Most of those whom she loved were killed in the war, and those who survived, were scattered across the country. All she had left was her loving husband and their four-year-old daughter.

"I should have called them!" She screamed to the empty room as she sank down onto her knees. She was the only person in the huge manor except for the few house elves left. Draco's mother, Narcissa, had come over to the light before the war ended. Draco's father was not easily swayed, so he made a wrong moved and stayed on the Dark Side. Narcissa did live in the manor with them most of the time, but she was off on a weekend trip to Paris.

The phone was ringing off the hook. Most likely one of the Weasley's calling to make sure she was okay. She picked up the crystal vase from the side of the desk and flung it across the room. It hit the wall with a loud crash and shards scatted everywhere.

She was still crying by the time night had set in and the phone had stopped ringing. She was to the point of suicide when she heard a sharp knock on the door. She knew who it was without opening the door. The Minister of Magic, Harry Potter. She took the closest thing to her, a glass, and threw it to the door. Harry opened the door and walked in.

"Hermione, listen, Mrs. Weasley insists that you come stay with her until Narcissa gets back," Harry said, concern lacing his tone.

"I'm fine Harry, just sad," Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"Okay, I believe you, just come to The Burrow please."

"I can't leave here Harry. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Just be safe Hermione. Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Okay," Hermione said. She had already made up her mind though. If she couldn't be with Isabella and Draco on planet Earth, she would have to be with them in the after life. She wasn't going to be doing anything she would regret, so she wouldn't let Harry down.

* * *

She lay on the couch in Draco's study, silently watching the flames flicker; trying to come up with a way to end her time peacefully. Her eye caught something shimmering in the fire light. A crystal shard from the vase she threw earlier that day. She got up quietly and walked towards it. She knelt down and picked it up. She twirled it around in her fingers. The broken fragment glittered in the fire light. She abruptly stood up.

As she walked back over towards the couch, she thought of an idea. She had to leave a note. For those whom loved her. She sat down at Draco's desk and began writing.

_From the desk of Draco MalfoyDear Harry, Ron, and everyone else,_

_I'm not going to regret what I'm going to do, I'm going to embrace it._

_When I reach the after life , I'll meet you there when you come, but before then I'll be with Draco and Isabella. I promise you'll get to meet her when you get there._

_Don't rush though. I want you to enjoy the time you have. _

_Remember, I love you all,_

_Hermione Malfoy_

Hermione picked up the note and put it on the side table then lied on the couch. She lifted Draco's crisp, white, button down shirt up to her thighs and sucked in a breath. She lowed the hand that had the sharp crystal in it made the point touch her inner thigh. She let a silent tear roll down her cheek as the crystal punctured her skin.

'**Hermione Malfoy Found Dead In Malfoy Manor: Suicide'**

That's what Narcissa Malfoy came home to that Monday.

**A/N: Okay, so for once, I watched the news and it said that the little girl and her father were on their way to his work because the little girl liked helping her dad make the donuts. Review. Now.**


End file.
